forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2019 FoE Soccer Cup Event/@comment-33920324-20190621193655/@comment-33432004-20190628105247
Artemis for sure. Attacking boost is always a good choice. It is needed when fighting and on later eras if you dont have enough attacking, it is impossible to fight against anything else than a ”small army”. Daily quests might become impossible due to the low attacking values. Also it takes alot FP’s even to add 1% more after attack-GBs have reach the level 10. I have never been into FP’s when choosing a which one to get when possible. Attacking or best good producing is always my choice. Unfortunately you need to upgrade good buildings to be valuable later too. On lower eras attacking values are great but much important when you progress. When you reach Future era, without a good attacking you wont pass anything else than small armies. During GE you suddenly have an army against you with 100/100%, double strike, and if you dont have attacking/defencing boost enough, you wont win. And 100/100% is low with enemies. When you progress higher and higher eras, those values increase. In future era GE starts with 65/65%, Oceanic already with 85/85%. i play in Oceanic future and i have difficult to fight on the III round (260/110%), not to mention on the IV round which start with 145/145%. Negotiating? impossible if you also want to progress in a tech tree: you need promethium and orichalcum for the tree and to get them you need goods and time alot. Collecting e.g. 300 ori/prom you need 3-5 days depending on the ship and the crew members - not to mention that you also need lots of arctic/oceanic goods for it. I just sent my oceanic ship to harvest orichalcum and it needed 60 oceanic goods for small repairs, 90 goods and 19 hours to get just 70 orichalcum. i need 350 orichalcum and 400 promethium for the next research. you really dont want to use those goods for a negotiating if not necessary. i also cant send my arctic ship to harvest more promethium at this time because i need to save arctic goods for the tech tree. Of course you can always choose not to do GE after II round. Promethium is needed on the III round and both on the IV. if you negotiate. If im collecting several days ori/prom, i dont want to use them for negotiating anything or i need to wait another days to get even a possibility to progress in the tech tree. When you step in to the Arctic future then you need to decide to negotiate on the GE or to fight and use goods to the tech tree. After you have started collecting promethium, you realize that you have collected few days promethium that you just spent during couple of negotiations, it makes you think about other strategies. Promethium is needed only on the IV round, so I-III is safe to do whatever, but only if you have tons of arctic goods to negotiate and harvest promethium. When you step in to the oceanic future it becomes harder because now you need both goods, arctic and oceanic, for promethium and orichalcum. you probably had enough event buildings to negotiate and harvest promethium on arctic future, but surely you dont have enough space and event building for both eras to negotiate and harvest- unless you have leveled your CF high and doing recurring guests and plunder your neighbours daily. i have played for two years and have almost 30 GBs for the army and goods. Still i have not enough goods for arctic and oceanic future to negotiate, research and harvest ori/prom at the same time. At the moment im leveling Himeji because it gives you a great chance to win lots of goods. Today i won 250 oceanic goods during 6 battles. FP’s? yesterday i won 200fp and 50 diamonds and 50 goods during 6 battles. just to remember that this game favors attackers, so 300% defence is really nothing at all. In my another city (differend world) im on the Future era after a year and i pass those 300% defences (240/90%) because usually those cities have not enough attacking power, only defence power. in my main world i have 60/770% defence and the main difference is that that the army has also attacking power. over a 50% attacking bonus among the defending army is necessary or the defending army is won quite easily. all im saying is that defending your city with an army without the attacking boost enough is nothing more than that it takes alittle longer to win if you fight manually, but the army is always won.